Corruption
by KH69
Summary: Naruto a boy with high expectations and the holder of a gods power, the god however is neutral no evil no good, but who said it cannot be swayed. Naruto is thrust upon with a responsibility to choose its fate, but with his brothers falling around him and his people burning what can he do? Narutox?


Corruption

I do not own Naruto or Warhammer 40k

Story Start

From when he was born, he had been told by his father that he would bring about great change to the galaxy. The only son of the emperor to not be stolen by the forces of chaos through the warp, trained from the moment he could walk he was pushed beyond the limits of any normal human child. But he was the son of the emperor was he not…..

**12 Years Later**

Naruto, what a name for his father to bestow upon him, he could see where his father was coming from the name had a meaning. Maelstrom, would he one day be a whirlpool of violence and destruction to the enemies of mankind?

Naruto looked into the mirror and stood their emotionlessly. He had red hair that he was told he got from his mother; his hair was flat and shaved at the sides with light purple eyes with a black pupil. His father had told him about her and the abilities she might have passed onto him.

He would have these dreams of a 19 Tailed Wolf that had a stoic face, was this to show that this being could fall to chaos or be purified in the light. Was this to say that this being was neutral god that holds him as its champion and the holder of its fate?

He had kept this to himself thinking himself to be delusional. How wrong he was…..

**6 Years Later**

The Traitor Horus had started what many called the Horus Heresy 4 Years ago and left his father mortally wounded. He didn't see much of his father since they sat him on the Golden Throne which had been modified to keep his mind alive, he body slowly decayed on the throne leaving him a shell of his former self, but not powerless.

He was now 20 Years old and would be receiving his own Chapter. He had named them Shadow Wolves, the defenders of man that fought in the shadows if need be. The Shadow Wolfs Wear black Battle Power Armour with red shoulder plates with a gold trim. The emblem of the Chapter was a Black Wolf that had Ten Tails around its head.

The emblem was black in colour and was on both shoulder plates. The emblem was gold and 3d on the chest of the Space Marine.

The captain wore the same outfit, but with black fur acting as a cloak on their backs. The Chaplin appeared as terrifying and sinister figures in black power armour, wolf shaped skull helmets and black fur cloaks.

Naruto however wore a gold cloak with the same design as his chapter, a wolf mask and a golden halo about his head. Naruto had however gone for a weapon of his mother's people….a Katana; it had a gold blade that was 110 cm long because of his size, a black guard that was shaped like a whirlpool and a golden handle with red cloth wrapped around it.

The weapon was a gift from his mother's people following the meeting he had with his clan, the Uzumaki and Supreme rulers of their world. He had requested that his chapter be allowed to name their world as the chapter's home world.

In response they had agreed and sent a gift.

Naruto looked over his men, his brothers, his people and smiled thinking of the coming battles they will partake in.

He stepped forward onto the podium with his last loyal brother Primarch's behind him. "Brothers this is the day we begin our service to the lord emperor and mankind, as I will say to you now and many times later. Only hell a waits but the outcome of going there and coming back victorious each time will be worth it!" he bellowed across the open space in which his battle brother's stood.

He heard the cries of approval from his men and waited a few moments before lifting his arm to ask for silence. Once all was quiet he proceeded "Remember what I say this very moment and shout it to the heavens or the enemy when you confront them" he joked getting a chuckle from some of his brothers but a glare from one of them.

Naruto looked into the sky to see his Chapters fleet, Battle brothers were standing watching from the hangers looking down upon him. He smiled and looked down at his hands before looking to the men in front of him. "We are the stalkers of the night, the shadows of death and righteous fury, we know no fear because we are the embodiment of it!" he shouted earning cheers and shouts from his men.

Naruto smiled "The enemies of man will no fear" he whispered before walking towards his brothers.

**4 Years Later llient System**

Upon arriving at the system 4 Years ago and establishing the Chapter on its new home world, Earth. Naruto had placed the Uzumaki clan into his chapter and made them into the elite unit of Astartes for the chapter.

They wore terminator armour in the same colour scheme as the chapter, but wore Gold Wolf Shaped Skulls masks with Black fur cloaks with a maim of Black fur covering around their necks. They were equipped with an Astartes Power Spear that had a gold frame and a black blade.

Naruto had named them the Black Deaths. These soldiers were always with him and the Shadow Foxes 1st Company.

**Chapter Planet HQ**

Naruto walked down the halls with two Black Deaths with him, many would stop and stand to attention when they saw him approaching but he just waved them off and tell them to continue with what they're doing.

Naruto fought back to the previous messages he had received from each chapter and their new chapter masters, His loyal brother Primarch's had died in battle in the course of 4 Years leaving him as the last Primarch alive, the imperial Fist's had told him that they believed one of his brothers to be trapped in the warp after a battle where they were outnumbered.

Naruto frowned as he walked to the com room. He walked into the room to a transmition being played by a communications captain. He could see and hear the death of his brother chapters Marines dying and yelling. On closer inspection he could that they sported different armour and body shape, he got closer and stood in front of the screen and looked at his men to see that they had faces of shock and surprise at what they had seen.

A sister of battle was on the screen asking them for help, this was the first time any of them had seen a sister of battle. Naruto refocused and ordered his men to turn the volume up on the screen. "This is Miriael Sabathiel, Sister-Superior of the Adepta Sororitas 'Order of Our Martyred Lady'. I am requesting immediate help from any Sister of battle, Space Marines or Imperial Forces in the llient System or close to it, we have been ambushed by the forces of chaos while retrieving a relic of the emperor, we require help, the relic cannot fall into chaos hands!" the transmition cut off before she could continue.

Naruto burst into action "Takeshi! Grab me my sword from my room!" he said to a Black Death who had medals and scripts all over his shoulder. Takeshi ran out the room, Naruto turned to the only Female Black Death, She held her helmet under her arm pit showing her pale skin, light purple eyes and red hair.

"Gather the Shadows Wolfs 1st Company and read the company's fleet Karin!" he shouted earning a small "eep" from the women who spaced out. She quickly ran out the room and begun shouting out orders

Naruto put his cloak on and mask, he had a chapter scripts on both shoulder that detailed his greatest victories. He an open legged Black cloth skirt with Purity Seals on them, as well as the chapter emblem. He had gained these trophies over various battles.

He walked out of the Chapter House to see Marines walking onto ships that lay on a huge plain in the distance. He walked out to see a Black Death squad waiting for him, he walked over and nodded at them, they surrounded him while Takeshi spoke into the Vox in his helmet "Teleport us up, we have the Chapter Master" he said.

They were instantly aboard the ship and on the bridge; Naruto quickly took over command whilst thanking the temporary captain who saluted in return. "Once every Battle Brother is aboard, set a course for Tander" he said to the Captain who relayed the information to the men.

Naruto looked at the Black Deaths "Go enjoy yourself with the men, I require some time to pray to the emperor alone" They nodded and exited. Naruto turned towards the Captain and began to speak "Captain Inform me of when we arrive and prepare the drop ships and drops pods, understood?" the Captain stood tall "Yes Chapter Master" he said quickly with a salute.

Naruto nodded and exited

**1 Day Later Tander Orbit**

Naruto awoke to a knock on his door, got up and stepped into a metal wardrobe wear machines placed his armour on him, he quickly place on his Fur and accessories before picking up his Katana, Sheath and held his mask under his arm.

He opened the door to an excited Karin who had a smile on her face; he raised an eyebrow at this. "Morning Master" she said seeing his stoic face, Naruto sighed "Karin gather Takeshi, Natsumi, Mito and Shinji" Taking the whole of the Black Death down would be over kill.

Karin nodded before running off to find them, Naruto walked towards a drop ship and found Karin, Natsumi, Mito, Takeshi and Shinji already there with a squad of space marines. They saluted him before getting to their seats. Naruto walked towards the pilots and asked for Vox machine.

Naruto spoke into the headphones "Captain I want three drop pods with Space Marines to be prepped and ready for when I request them, but also four Drop Ships to evacuate the Sisters of Battle and the Relic, Understood" "Understood Master" he received back.

Naruto nodded towards the pilots signalling he was ready, the hanger doors opened and he knew what ever down there that the sisters could not handle must be strong.

**City of Kros, Tander**

An explosion was heard followed by the sound of the laughter and screams of pain. She got up a ringing sound in her ears, she feel to her knees seeing her sisters being slaughtered by chaos Marines and Heretics, she ignored the pain and used her sword to support her.

She was Miriael Sabathiel, Sister-Superior of the Adepta Sororitas 'Order of Our Martyred Lady'! And she would not give in! She looked ahead to see a Chaos Marine charge her, she pointed her bolter at the abomination and fired killing it.

She ducked under an axe that would have taken her head off; she leg swept the Traitor and stabbed him the chest. She rolled over to avoid blaster fire and pointed her bolter at it and fired another round, it kept moving until she had to resort to her sword.

She ran towards it and blocked its swings with its chainsword and thrust her sword through its chest. She heard a moan come from the Chaos Marine and tried to pull it out. The Chaos Marine grabbed her arms and held it firmly.

"The pleasure of pain!" The chaos marine laughed out. She turned to the side to see a bolter get slammed into her face knocking her unconscious.

**5 Minutes later**

She awoke to the sight of her sisters being murdered and her being hefted up and dragged towards to who she presumed was the leader. The Chaos Marine raised its sword ready to give the final blow, but before he could a bullet went through his head.

The chaos marines holding her dropped her; she fell on her side and was able to see what happened.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and his team had been dropped just outside the city and could see that it was already over run with the forces of chaos. They sneaked through the city going from building to building killing who needed to be killed.

Naruto frowned as he saw many Sisters of Battles bodies lying around in the street decaying, he moved towards the city centre with his squad close behind him. Once they had arrived at the city centre they kept a fair distance as to not alert the Chaos Marines there. From what he could see the Black Legion was here, "Horus" Naruto whispered to himself.

He saw a pair of Chaos Marines dragging a Sister of Battle towards what he would presume was the leader. He quickly signalled for the Space Marines to set up in a building across from the hall. He signalled for the Black Deaths to follow him.

He quickly sprung up and drew his bolter pistol and fired a round at the leader killing him instantly. Naruto then withdrew his Katana and sliced the head off a Marine spraying blood everywhere, he ducked under an axe and sliced the legs off the Marine and then stamped on his head.

He side stepped a Chainsword and kneed the traitor in the stomach bringing it to its knees, Naruto then brang the hilt of his Katana down of its head shattering its helmet. The Black Deaths rushed in front of him and engaged the rest of the Chaos Marines while the space marines in the building gunned them down.

Naruto knelt down and turned the women around and spoke to her "Are you Miriael Sabathiel, Sister-Superior of the Adepta Sororitas 'Order of Our Martyred Lady'?" she looked at him and nodded

"Where is the relic Miriael Sabathiel?" he asked, she looked at him and reached into her inventory. She pulled out a golden cross with a ruby in the middle, she pressed down on the ruby and a shield appeared with the cross in the middle.

She looked up at him "This was said to of been made by the emperor during the crusade and has the power to render the abilities of daemons useless on the user" she spoke to him while ignoring the pain that talking brang.

Naruto smiled at her "Rest Miriael, you have done well and have stopped the forces of chaos from retrieving the relic, but I am truly sorry about your Sisters" he said grimly while looking around.

She looked away from his face, Naruto understood and stood up. He switched on his vox transmitter "Captain this is Naruto, send down the forces as well as an apothecary" Naruto said.

"Affirmative Master" said the Captain, within seconds drop pods landed in the centre showing 3 squads of space marines with Heavy weapons and 3 drop ships approached and landed with an apothecary in each.

"Apothecary's search for survivors and help any that are wounded" he yelled, they nodded and ran to start their search.

Naruto looked down at Miriael and picked her up bridal style; being a Sister of Battle she fought nothing of it. He carried her aboard a drop ship where the Apothecary's had placed injured sisters of battle who were not killed in the aftermath of the battle.

Naruto nodded to the pilot and it took off in front of Naruto, He looked off into the distance and he swore he could see Horus walking out into the desert with a smirk on his face. He could see a warp hole open and the black legion go in with Horus walking in slowly as if to mock him.

He would find and kill Horus if it was the last thing he did.

**End of Chapter**

**Please write your reviews! Next update will be this Friday coming**


End file.
